Jailhouse Romance
by catilena1890
Summary: When Team Plasma fails to conquer Unova via the use of Reshiram and Colress' pokemon control device, they are arrested and scattered to different prisons to pay for their crimes. Oh how the mighty have fallen, as Aldith now has to adjust to having her life dictated, but when you are surrounded by your friends, especially your best friend, how bad could it really be?


_Where did we go wrong?_

Looking up in her seat, a small red-headed woman turned her head towards the window, watching the dusty road crawl away as the truck got closer to its destination.

_Why did this happen to us?_

The transport vehicle bounced from a pothole, jumbling it's four passengers around. The woman yelped quietly as she was thrown against the door, her equally red-headed partner slamming into her shoulder.

"OW! Barret, move over!" She snapped, pushing him away. The two glared at each other, rubbing their sore shoulders. Though they looked angry, the two young adults were far from it. They were confused and felt empty.

"YES! I can already see this device! Now if only I had my tablet so I could work on the formulas…" Called a voice across from the couple. They turned to watch as a tall, blonde-haired man waved his hands excitedly, the blue crest on his head bouncing with every movement. Next to him was an older, green-haired man with a mechanical red eye. He made no reactions or movements to his neighbor's antics, keeping his uncovered eye tightly shut. The woman frowned as she looked at him, and turned back to the eccentric blonde.

"Colress, calm down. You'll give Lord Ghetsis-" She began. Suddenly the green-haired man jerked and glared at her.

"SILENCE!" He snapped, his companions instantly quiet. The truck pulled to a stop, and the woman looked out the window to see a chain-linked fence tightly shut just past their vehicle, two uniformed officers approaching them. The woman swallowed audibly, reaching to clasp Barret's hand tightly while the authorities opened the doors.

"Get out." They barked. As the woman and her companions stood up, the officers grabbed her hands roughly and tightly clamped a pair of handcuffs on her. She let out a small moan as they were led to a pristine building that was much like the Team Plasma Headquarters. Only this wasn't home. The woman took a sharp breath as the realization that she would never go home again hit her.

_What's going to happen to me?_

…

_*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*_

"Alright you good for nothings! Time to get up!" Called the loud voice of the guards. Groaning as she came out of sleep, the woman felt herself being shaken to help her wake up.

"Hurry Aldith, you know what the guards will do if you're still sleeping!" Whispered Barret as he continued to shake her. Aldith groaned and pulled herself up, turning until she was sitting on her lumpy bed.

"Thanks." She said, looking up at Barret. He nodded at her and moved to the side, reaching up to pull himself onto the top bunk.

"You get 10 minutes to shower, hurry up you two. And no funny stuff!" Barked the guard outside of Aldith and Barret's cell. Barret jumped down from the top bunk after making his bed and quickly made his way to Aldith, standing right behind her as the guard opened the door. She slapped a pair of cuffs on their hands, binding the two together, and led them through the halls of the prison as their fellow prisoners were awakened.

It has been 3 weeks since Team Plasma began it's plot to control Unova. Not only did they fail miserably to do so, but they were unable to escape. Everyone had been arrested by the International Police, and they proved to be even more hard nosed than Team Plasma's leader. While most everyone got off lightly, with 1 to 2 year jail terms, the leaders of Team Plasma had the book thrown at them. Ghetsis was given a life term for the many crimes he had committed in his life. Colress, Barret, and Aldith, however, got a slightly lighter sentence and were given 15 year sentences, with 10 of those being mandatory.

Life in prison was not easy though. Although she had been lucky to get sent to the same prison as Colress, Ghetsis, and Barret, along with a few former subordinates, Aldith's new life was miserable. She was one of only a handful of women in a predominantly male prison, and she had to be incredibly careful around them. Though it annoyed her greatly, Aldith had to stay close to her friends, for the moment she left their protection, she would have been swarmed by the lusty monsters who truly did deserve to be in this hellhole of a prison.

What made life even more frustrating for Aldith, though, was the fact that she was no longer in control of it. Every aspect of her life was controlled, when she ate, when she slept, she was even denied privacy when it was time to bathe. Of course, the latter part of that was somewhat nullified by the fact that everyone got the same time slot for showering, and her fellow former Team Plasma members shielded her from wayward eyes. This did nothing to comfort her though, and she looked forward to when she actually had time for herself to do as she wanted.

Soon after showering, Aldith and Barret had made their way to the cafeteria to get breakfast. The cook sneered at them as he sloshed a disgusting slop into some bowls and passed it over to them. Aldith rolled her eyes and turned to the dining area, quickly making her way to the table where Colress was writing something down on a notepad. She set her bowl down and sat down across from him, quickly joined by Barret as he took his seat next to her.

"Where's Lord Ghetsis?" She asked, reluctantly taking a bite out of her food. Colress continued to scribble on his paper, making the briefest of glances to her.

"Hm? Oh, he had another episode last night. He's in Solitary again for a few days." He said nonchalantly. Aldith sighed and shook her head, looking down the hall where prisoners were kept in Solitary Confinement.

"He's getting worse. I wish there was something I could do." She muttered, gripping her spoon tightly. Barret followed her gaze and stared longingly down the same hall, mentally saying the same thing as he took a bite. He coughed when he swallowed, and glared at his food.

"I didn't think it was possible, this stuff is even worse than the cafeteria food at headquarters." He snarled, making Aldith and Colress chuckle.

"It's supposed to be bad, we're prisoners you idiot. They don't exactly serve pancakes and bacon to people like us." Aldith retorted, taking another bite of her food. Barret watched her and Colress in astonishment as they both continued to eat, looking none the worse for how terrible it was.

"I don't understand how you can even stomach this stuff." He said, turning back to his food and lifting the spoon, tilting it so that the contents dripped sickeningly back into the rest of it.

"Not like there's an alternative." Aldith said quietly, twitching ever so slightly as she fought to keep her food down.

"I heard from some other prisoners that visitors are allowed to bring meals and treats to pass onto the inmates, but I seriously doubt there is anyone who cares enough about us on the outside to do that." Colress said with the faintest hint of sadness. Aldith looked at him sympathetically as she turned to Barret, who started to look depressed as he digested Colress' words. Aldith set her spoon down and reached up to grab Barret's shoulder tightly, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Come on, you'll get used to it." She said softly. Barret smiled briefly and nodded, picking up his spoon again. Aldith grabbed hers as well, and the three finished their meal in almost total silence, save the scratching of Colress' pen and the chatter in the cafeteria.

* * *

TBC

This is something a little bit different from Lola, this was half-requested by my awesome friend, Jack-a-Lynn on dA. She made the cover and crud, even though she's not as supportive of the AldithxBarret ship as I am. For some odd reason neither of us can figure out, she really likes pairing Aldith with Ghetsis.

Anyway, this came about when she and I were talking about the Episode N arc, and how we would kinda like to see how Aldith, Barret, Colress and Ghetsis would adjust to prison life. I intended this to be a 4 friends trying to survive in prison fic, but that didn't work out so well, there's a bit of fluff here if you can find it XD.

I promise I won't neglect Lola in favor of this. I'll update this when I feel like it. XD


End file.
